Chiko
Chiko is the secondary antagonist of the 2019 Disney live-action fantasy film Hans. He is a ruthless, corrupt and vicious mercenary hired by King Solmen Westeguard of The Sourthern Isles and his second oldest son, Prince Ford. He is portrayed by Jerome Flynn. History Chiko is at first seen burning a house with it's poor inhabitats as he was ordered by King Solmen of The Southenr Isles. However, he then met Hans' brother, Clifferdy, who promised him 50 million gold if he kills Hans. Chiko and Clifferdy enter a hut where Hans hides away. However, Hans lights the hut on fire, and causes it to collapse. Although Chiko manages to retreat, Clifferdy is unfortunate, as a brick full of fire smashes him and burns his corpse. Chiko is later ordered by the king to hand a letter to Hans, which will manipulate him and also give him instructions of how to conquer Arendelle after gaining information from his love interest, Anna. That was one of Solmen's plans to take over the kingdom by using Hans as his own tool. Chiko is next hired by Prince Ford to find Hans and kill him in secret from the king, so that Ford would make the excuse that Hans was eaten by wolves and therefore in his last breathe, Hans called Ford for help, thus letting him take over the mission. Chiko then leads a band of strong, brutal and fearsome mercenaries and eventually he finds Hans kissing with Anna in the woods. Hans tries to defeat the guards, but he sees to many of them. Elsa however comes to protect her sister and therefore she uses her ice powers to freeze Chiko's bodyguards. She also tries to freeze Chiko, but Chiko escapes her ice beams. Chiko is later encountered by Hans' brothers and Lars, who ask him if he found Hans. He manipulated Lars into thinking that Hans is against him, and that he's conspiring with Anna and Elsa against them. Lars with a heavy heart accepts Chiko and Ford's plans to kill Hans and leads the way. Eventually, the brothers confront Hans and his allies. Hans, Anna, Olaf, Marshmallow and a troll ally named Gormund manage to kill 9 of Hans' brothers (which they served as thugs more than ordinary aristocrats). Hans then manages to stab Ford in the back and kill him. Chiko however retreats, as Hans leads the way and follows him together with his allies. Elsa meanwhile spies after Chiko, who brought reinforcement from King Solmen's land. Chiko lead the military of The Sourthern Isles to a battle against Arendelle, so he can become rich and at last Solmen will rule Arendelle. He eventually finds Elsa (who hid behind a rock) and orders her to be taken away on a ship so Solmen could torture and execute her. However, while interogating Elsa, he actually reveals some lust towards her, as he tells her that she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and he even starts touching Elsa's back, before she kicks him off. He then tells her that he has the upper hand, and that he will only protect her if she helps him overthrow Solmen and become his queen at The Sourthern Isles. Elsa however disagrees, and he orders the driver of the ship to take her away. That is until Hans and his allies arrive and call him loud. He delays the ship's return to The Sourthern Isles and orders his men to kill Hans and his allies. Hans however arrives with a backup of a few trolls (including their prince, Gormund), Olaf and Anna. They manage to kill Chiko's guards off before they could do any damage to the kingdom of Arendelle. After that happens, Chiko ran into the ship and almost drove away with Elsa. However, Hans managed to stab him 3 times in his chest, telling him to send his regards to Ford. Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassin Category:Conspirators Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Barbarians Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Misogynists Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Revolutionary Category:Egotist Category:Lustful Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Usurpers Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Golddiggers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Deceased Category:Mobsters Category:Mongers Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Totalitarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Nihilists Category:Vengeful Category:The Heavy Category:Thugs Category:Military Category:Trickster Category:Criminals